Saving Gielinor
by Earth King
Summary: Gielinor was created in the dark days by Guthix. The two brothers Saradomin and Zamorak are destroying his creation through their violence. Now, a young man must go through some tough trials to save Gielinor and stop the war between the Gods.
1. Creating Gielinor

**Creating Gielinor**

A/N: So i decided to make a Rune Scape fan fiction. It just seems that most of these fics seem rather dumb. Hopefully mine doesn't seem that stupid. I am going to try to make this the best to my ability. Most of this story is going to be going through one quests to another but their will be some arcs in here for some originality. So, here we go, lets get going.

In the shadows and the darkness, there were three brothers. The Eldest Saradomin, the Middle Guthix, and the Youngest Zamorak. These three brothers were able to get along until Guthix performed the most powerful of magic. He created a world. He breathed life into the rocks and gave life to all forms and kinds of creatures. There were bears, wolves, monkeys, fish, cows, and many others. Though he felt it was incomplete and breathed life into a new creation and called them Elves. The Elves were one with nature and all the other inhabitants of the land. Though Elves were a fascinating race, Guthix felt it was too tiring to create such a fine and elegant race. So he decided to make dwarfs. Those too proved to be of too much energy and strength. Then Guthix found his balance between the two, and thus he created the Humans. In the centuries to pass the Humans would overwhelm all the lands and push the Elves into hiding. They continued to push and forced the dwarfs underground. Then Guthix went to his brothers and asked for them to look over his lands while he went to sleep. The brothers looked on in awe at what he had created. The Eldest and the Youngest both looked on with jealousy. They both agreed and vowed, silently, to take control of the creation. So the two brothers made a coup and cast a binding spell on Guthix to put him to sleep. But before they could finish casting the spell on him, he saw what they were doing to him. He could have broken free and killed them both to get free, but he was a wise being and decided let them do as they pleased, though he now continually gives his blessings to his creations though his tears which he shed when he was betrayed.

And so the brothers Saradomin and Zamorak both split the lands between themselves. And the records can't recall what happened in that time, but it seems that in time the two used their stolen creations to wage war on their brother's army. Though there was one warrior who fought for the smaller army of Guthix. His army was small but it rarely lost. The warriors name was Taquya Yukiama. Eventually they gained power and the two other Gods couldn't risk Yukiama's army awakening their brother so they mustered both of their armies to destroy the single army. The battle was fierce but in the end in was a stalemate with majority of the forces being killed. Both Saradomin and Zamorak lost their influence on the land but they still had followers. And this is where our journey starts. When a young man has grown and it becomes time for him to fight for the saving of Gielinor from the destruction caused by both Zamorak and Saradomin.

* * *

P.S.: My account name on runescape is "Tinymac12". So if you want to talk to me you might be able to talk to me there. Just tell me you found me from fan fiction. KK, bye.

* * *


	2. Finding a Hero

**Finding a Hero**

* * *

While in his slumber, Guthix was still able to see the destruction his brothers had caused and he grieved for his creations. Therefore, he walked down in a spiritual form to search for a savior. He is troubled after many centuries that he cannot find one. When it all seems lost and that the two brothers would wage war against each other soon, he found his hero. A young boy of 19 years. Able-bodied and smart of mind, strong of heart and a will of fire. This was his hero. This was the savior he needed. The road looked long and rough for Takato Srhie. The boy was nothing more than a poor thief who stole his meals and ran from the authorities. One of the most unlikely of hero's but he was the one Guthix was sure of it.

That night when Takato went to sleep he received a dream from Guthix.

"Takato, hear me Takato."

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Guthix."

"This can't be happening, I must be hallucinating."

"You are not hallucinating my friend. I have come to tell you of how much dire need I need you. My land has fallen to the greedy hands of my brothers and I need your help to stop them."

"So you're saying you want me to attack Saradomin and Zamorak? You're one funny guy Guthix, are you sure you weren't dropped on your head."

"In time I will and you will find that you would be a worthy opponent. First, you need to grow in strength. When I deem you worthy I will give you gifts to increase your knowledge and abilities. But I need you to get stronger if you are to ever fulfill your destiny."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Go out into the land and help those in need. Increase your abilities and gain a group of friends to help you along the way. In time you will know when it is time to start your adventure."

Takato woke up the next morning and shook off the dream as being nothing more than that, a dream. He walked down to the well outside of town and washed himself clean. He put on his ragged clothes headed back into town. He walked to the town square to watch the bustling and rushing of his fellow citizens of Varrock. He caught the sight of a man with a loose money pouch and walked over to the man. He 'accidentally' hit the man removing his pouch and replacing it with one filled with rocks. The man never knew what hit him. The boy took his new money to the nearby market and walked over to the merchant. He purchased some bread for 25 gold pieces. Takato looked into the bag and saw that he had at least 100gp in it left. He felt a nudging in his neck to look at the west bank. They didn't put much interest on the money deposited there but you didn't have to have much money to open an account.

Takato walked over to the bank through the crowds and in the city bank. He walk to an accountant and asked to open an account. He got his account started and now he could rest at ease that he had some money always safe in here. He set a pin number for his bank account and walked back home. He took a bite from his bread and decided that he would do this more often. If he kept putting money in the bank, it would have to accrue to some large sum right? That was his logic. And for the next 4 years, he did just that.

* * *


	3. The Time is Now

**The Time is Now**

* * *

After 4 years of dedicated thievery Takato Srhie finally was presented with his signal to continue on with his journey. What was the signal you might ask, well, it was the assassination attempt of the Varrock King Roald. The would be assassins were those from the city Meiyerditch of the Sanguinesti region and were of the elite Vyrewatch. Then a group of White Knights from Falador started a siege against the Black Knight Fortress. The forces of both good and evil had finally started to fully expose their intents. Takato took the a look around and he realized that his adventure, was indeed just about to start.

"Destruction is surrounding you and your future. Death is imminent for all those that stand in your way. I see great power in your limbs, but if you tread on the wrong path you might stumble into the cold embrace of the Reaper." So spoke the fortune teller.

Takato ran out of that tent as fast as he could. He usually just avoided that tent but it seemed to lure him into it today. He stopped to get his breath after he ran past the bar a few streets down.

"Man, I really need a beer today!" Takato cheered as he past some of his drunken beer buddies. He got to the counter, "Two pints of beer bartender!" He all but yelled while slamming 4gp down on to the counter. He chugged down the beers and could instantly feel the affects. He tried to stand but could only fall down onto the floor.

* * *

He hit his head on the stool he was seated on and woke up a few hours later in the darkened ally outside the bar. "Ugh! My head hurts!" Takato said as he held his head in his hands. He started to walk through the ally streets of Varrock and saw a horrendous scene. Someway somehow, a goblin duo had managed to sneak past the guards and were now harassing a women in the wall's shadow.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Takato yelled at the two goblins. The two goblins looked at the noise of their disturbance as the girl continued to gasp and pant from her continued struggle with the two. The two goblins exchanged a few grunts and a look and came up with a plan; they would split up. One of the goblins slowly trudged towards Takato with a sharpened rock in his hand as a makeshift dagger. The other goblin continued with his plans and when the women slapped it in the face it reared back it's head in a feral screech and clawed at her stomach. The girl shrieked in protest and pain.

Takato never realized how difficult it could be to fend off a goblin. Luckily, he had always insisted unto himself to carry the iron dagger he bought with some of his savings for an occasion such as this. The goblin stopped its circling of Takato and suddenly leaped at him. Takato dived out of the way while the goblin crashed into the side of a building. The goblin shook its head to clear it from the concussion. Though he didn't get to do much more than that as Takato came from behind and stabbed him in the back. The goblin arched it's back in pain and thrust kicked Takato away from him. The two squared off again until Takato heard the women scream. He made the mistake of taking his eyes of the enemy to see what happened. He wouldn't forget that in his first fight he nearly had his guts spilled out by a bone dagger. He staggered back and looked at his quickly covered with blood clothes. He looked back at his aggressor who had on a face that could only be described as a sneer.

Takato would never remember though to this day how he had won that battle. He was feeling woozy and sick one second and the next, lying in the apothecary medical ward. But what happened was he was engaged by his future-self. Done by Guthix, Takato gained incredible strength and prowess. He slipped by the goblins defense and managed to cut the tendon on the elbow making the goblins weapon arm all but useless. He then ducked under the flailing opposite arm and as it passed over his head he grabbed it with his other hand and brought it up to an angle and then thrusted upwards and broke it. He then tucked the dagger away and cleanly snapped the goblins neck killing it instantly. He then turned and threw the dagger at the other oblivious goblin. The dagger sailed forwards and impaled the goblin through the back of the neck, splicing the spinal cord.

He then collapsed in a heap to the ground. A few minutes later a squad of guards came on the scene and saw the slain. One of the guards came to the women and felt for a pulse. "A little weak but it's steady. I think she'll make it captain."

"What about the man?" Inquired the now dubbed captain. The first guard headed towards the man. He felt for a pulse.

"Same here. A little weaker though… why though." He then flipped the man over and finally noticed the pool of blood under him. "Oh shit! What in the name of Saradomin happened to this guy." Now in reality, the only devastating wound done to the man was the cut stomach but there were many other cuts from the skirmish. They all looked over at the goblins. When they first heard the screams and pleas for help they just thought it was a goblin or two. But these two goblins were more than that. They were hobgoblins. More than enough a match for a normal man or even one of the guards, but even with two guards it was pushing their strengths to the limit.

"Hurry men! We must take these civilians to the apothecary if they are to live to see another day be made." They laid the injured on two different stretchers, while another two guards carried each of the hobgoblins. They laid the hobgoblins outside the city and took the loot it was carrying. They managed to get a limpwurt root and 24gp.

Back in the Apothecary the two injured were placed on medical beds and were inspected by the pharmacist in it. "Boys, I'm pretty sure I can save the young lady but this man you brought in is more than likely not going to make it through the morning. I will of course do everything in my power to save them both. There's nothing left for you brave gentlemen to do here so you might as well celebrate your victory over two hobgoblins." The pharmacist said with a final wink.

"Sir, I… we, would love to take credit for that but it was this man who took them down. Not us." One of the guards said.

"Well then. If he has enough favor with the gods to last through that then he just might make it through this."


	4. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Takato's eyes fluttered open. He sat up in the bed and felt a throbbing in his head, "Oh my God my head hurts!"

"You should probably lay back down young man. After your beating I'm surprised you're up this early. You've barely gotten enough rest. Now, about the pay your medical injuries cost…"

"Cost! I don't have enough money for this stuff!" 'Well maybe I do but I don't want to spend it on this stuff.' He thought to himself.

"Don't worry. The castle has already paid for the cost. They say you slew two hobgoblins all on your own. Quite the feat if you ask me. Especially for someone with not very much training."

Takato was stunned at what he was hearing. Though, as hard as he tried he couldn't remember taking down those two goblins. The last thing he remembered was getting slammed into a wall. Everything else was just… blank.

"The guards left a note for me to give you once you woke up." After a bit of shuffling of scrolls the pharmacist managed to find the small scroll. "Ah! Here ya go." He said as he handed Takato the scroll. "Now whenever you feel up to it you can go and venture on with your day. I, on the other hand, must get back to work restoring my stocks of potions. You and that girl really lowered what I had on hand."

As the man was about to leave Takato interjected, "Hey, what happened to the women?"

"Oh she's fine. She left not but two hours ago. I imagine she would be in the shopping district getting some new clothes replacing the ones the goblin ruined. If you hurry up you might still catch her." He finished with a wink. Takato got up with agony clearly plastered over his face. He slowly walked over to the coat hanger and caught his cloak that happened to fall off unscathed in his battle with the goblins. He placed it over his white wraps and headed outside with some flimsy sandals on. He headed towards the shopping square in the middle of the city.

It was raining Takato noticed. It didn't rain often in Varrock but when it did, it didn't sprinkle, it flooded. The rain was pouring down in buckets. He stepped inside a building and acted as if he were browsing through the merchandise. He noticed while browsing through their collection of carving knives, a familiar looking women quickly walking with her head down towards the store next door. Takato quickly made for the exit. A man of burly stature raised his voice at him, "Hey! You gonna pay for that!?" Takato stopped and looked at his hand and saw he still had a fairly sharp knife in his hand. He turned around and placed it on the counter. "I'm sorry. I didn't even notice that I had it in my hand."

"Well then, maybe the police won't notice a broken and beat up man in the streets!" The man all but yelled while walking forward with a adament longsword in hand. A rather sharp longsword. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" Takato scrambled for the door but had to jump out of the way of a downward slash from the sword.

"I don't take lightly of thieves. I've seen you around pick pocketing these hard working folk. Now you've gotten bored with them and now you want to start stealing from our stores too! I won't stand for it." The man slashed again but Takato managed to duck under the blade and tumble backwards onto his feet. "Look, I really didn't mean to take that. Just let me go and I'll promise to never come in here unless I am purchasing something."

"Fine you mutt. Get out of my store! Out!!" The man yelled. Takato opened the door and ran out into the rain. He ran to the store next door and stumbled into the new atmosphere. With his hair drenched down and his bangs sticking to his face, one could mistake him for a noblemen. He walked over to the young maiden and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, if I recall correctly you're that women I saved from those goblins the other night."

"Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but that was my sister. We look very much alike and she gave me some explicit orders for me if I ran into you."

"And those orders would be…?"

"Why, to escort you to our house of course! Just let me finish picking up some her clothes." So Takato waited patiently to be taken to this ladies house. He just waited casually in the corner. When he went to sit down he felt some hindrance in his hip flexor. He reached inside the coat pocket and found the scroll the pharmacist had given him. Takato opened and read the contents of the scroll:

_Dear Warrior,_

_It has come to mine and my head generals attention that you might be a valuable asset to our forces and military might. Given what you had managed to do with the two invaders by yourself with little equipment, we have great faith in you. We have already covered you and the young ladies medical expenses. Whenever it most suits you, please come to the army barracks by the castle to be inspected._

_Your King,_

_Roald_

'_Well that is interesting. I don't think they know what they are getting themselves into though.'_

"_O.K. I'm done. Time to go home!" The little girl said. With that she leapt out into the street and made a dash for her home. Takato ran out the door and followed her. He struggled a bit with his stomach still recovering but there wasn't much difficulty. After what seemed like hours of running they finally stopped in front of an iron wrought gate. The girl pushed open the gate and Takato looked up at the building structure._

"_This is gigantic." The path leading to the house was lined with exotic flowers from Karamja. The statues were made of Obsidian and Marble. They got to the main doors which were made of mahogany with a golden knocker in the shape of a dragon's head. 'I am out of my league here.' Takato thought to himself._


End file.
